


Sugar intake

by Saku015



Series: Sengen Week 2019 [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cotton Candy (Food), Cotton Candy Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, sengen week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Senku needs to be taken care of sometimes.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716619
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Sugar intake

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Cotton candy.  
> 1\. You can have mine.

Gen wasn’t someone with a sweet tooth in general. They usually were too sticky and sweet for his liking, but maybe because they stuck in the Stone Age once again, he found the cotton candy they made heavenly. That was the reason why that night he stood up from beside the machine with a fresh made cotton candy in hand.

That was when, from the corner of his eye, he spotted the small light shining through the crack of the Science Lab’s door. Gen narrowed his eyes and tsk’d in disapproval. He knew that there was only one person he knew who would be up in such an unholy hour like this. He pushed the door of the lab open and too a deep breath before speaking up.

”Senku-chan~” he sing-sang as he stepped further inside. ”You’re working too hard-” he trailed off when he didn’t see the younger teen standing beside the table. 

His eyes scanned the room and eventually spotted the other out. Senku was sitting in front of one of the selves, leaning his back against it. His arms were crossed over his chest and he himself was fast asleep. Gen sighed, shaking his head with endearment. He walked to the boy, then knelt down beside him. He shook his shoulder lightly, making those ruby eyes open.

”Huh?” Senku groaned half asleep, blinking at the black and white haired boy. Gen noted that sleepy Senku was extra adorable. ”What do you want?”

”You cannot just fall asleep like this, Senku-chan!” Gen chided him and Senku averted his gaze. ”It is still cold.”

”It seems the sugar level in my blood had dropped drastically, so I passed out,” he mumbled and Gen sighed exasperatedly. He pushed his cotton candy in the green haired boy’s hands, earning a surprised look.

”You can have mine.”

After eating his cotton candy, Senku tried to stand up – which turned out to be harder than he thought. In the end, Gen grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet with one move.

”Thanks,” He said, feeling better, because of the sugar intake. His eyes wandered towards the table with a hum.

”Don’t even think about it, Senku-chan,” Gen warned and from his voice, the other knew that there was no way for him to continue working on the cell phone. ”We are going to climb up to the observatory and put you in bed.”


End file.
